Sisters
by andrea mae
Summary: Two sisters, paired up with the brothers of Gondor. Lastande being the oldest and is to be married off to Boromir, Oricon is the youngest and finds love in the oddest situation.


Oricon sat next to her sister as the two brothers of Gondor walked into the room. Oricon's sister, Lastande, straightened up and tried her best to look like a Princess, but failed as Boromir walked right by her. Lastande had long black hair and blue eyes; her figure was tall and slender but she barley had any meat on her. As for Oricon she was completely different from her sister. She wasn't as tall nor did she have black hair. She was on the short side and had long sandy brown wavy hair with bight green eyes. This was so because Oricon and Lastande had different mothers. Lastande's mother had been of Gondor like her father, as Oricon's mother was from Rohan. It was only by luck that they had taken after their mothers. But now that luck would have to be great as their father was trying to marry both of them off as soon as he could.

Oricon sat with her head hung in shame. How could her father do this? She was to be married off and never truly know what it would be like to truly love someone, to fall in love with the person for their personality, not for their nobility. That's when Oricon noticed that Boromir had stopped in front of her. Slowly she lifted her head and meet his steely blue eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked smoothly.

"Oricon, my lord," she said softly.

"Elvish for Heather, such a beautiful flower," he said raising his head in thought. At that moment Lastande cleared her throat. He turned to look at her. "And who is this?"

"Lastande, my lord," she said just as smoothly and just as gracefully.

They broke off into conversation and Oricon relaxed, until Faramir talked to her. "Oricon, what a beautiful name," at this she jumped, "for give me my lady. I did not mean to startle you in any way."

"'Tis alright," she said lifting her head to meet his soft blue eyes.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Are we not allowed to leave this room?"

"No, we are. They are not. Boromir has chosen his wife so it seems. They must be monitored until the wedding."

Oricon just gave Faramir a look. "My sister married? That is a funny concept."

"Why?" He asked getting up and walking out, Oricon followed eagerly.

"Because she has suitors coming to the house all the time!"

"Are you sure that they are not coming for you?"

"Why would they? I am the youngest daughter."

"You are beautiful," Faramir said with such ease Oricon backed away. "Please forgive me; my mind likes to speak as it may."

"No forgiveness needed, I understand and respect that you can say what you wish," she said following him into a library.

"That is very good to know. Might I be privileged to ask you how long you intend on staying?"

"I don't know, not long most likely. Boromir will marry my sister and I will be sent home to work once again."

"Will your father not let you marry as well?"

"Most likely not to such an honor, Lastande is his pride and joy. The only reason I am here is because he needed someone to care for her."

"I am very sorry to hear that. But will you not marry as you wish? Whether it be noble or poor?"

"I will never marry according to my father," Oricon said sitting down.

"That is not fair."

"Why do you wish to know any way? It's not like Lord Denethor will let you marry either," She said shortly.

"True, but it seems that we are the same. Our fathers keep us on short leashes and are not allowed to do the same things that our older siblings can," Faramir laughed a hearty one and Oricon fell in love.

Two weeks later

"Oricon!" Her father was standing in the doorway between her and Lastande's rooms.

"Yes father?" Oricon said coming into the room.

"Pack your things, your going home."

"Why now? I am having a great time here with Lastande."

"Are you not forgetting Faramir? You two are too close for comfort; I need one daughter to help at home, I don't need both of you running off and getting married!"

"I am not getting married, Lastande is!" Oricon yelled holding back tears. "Even if I was to marry would you even let me? Or is that reserved for your best daughter? You have two you know!" She ran out for fear her father would strike her. By now a spring rainstorm had come over the city and covered it in a thick blanket. Oricon ran as fast as she could to the outer wall, she ran right pass Faramir who turned in surprise.

"Oricon? Oricon!" He yelled after her. He then followed until her was in ear shot of her. He heard the cruel words that she yelled to the wind.

"I hate him! I hate all of this! Why is it that my life should be the one that suffers!" She broke down on her knees and began to cry. "WHY!" She lifted herself up and walked to the edge and climbed the little wall. "Good bye cruel world full of its cruel people."

Faramir ran forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "No Oricon, please don't leave me."

"Faramir?" She asked confused. "Are you not to be sized for the wedding?"

"Are you o be getting ready to meet me in the library?"

She turned around in his arm. "Father means to send me back to the house."

"When?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Today or tomorrow, I am not to stay for the wedding," she cried into Faramir's chest. "I'll never see you again!"

"Shhh, don't say that. You know better." He pulled her away from him and took his hand and cupped her chin. "We will be together even if I have to fight a Balrog." Oricon looked up into his eyes and knew he loved her. He then gently lowered his lips to hers and gently brushed them against each other. "I love you Oricon, I always will."

"And I love you too. I would walk a thousand miles just to spend one night with you."

Then Faramir had an idea. "We could run away and get married."

"You would never be allowed back into the city and I would have no home, no we can't."

"But you love me."

"I do, but there is way too much for us to lose!"

"I don't care; as long as I am with you everything will be fine."

"And where will we go?"

"My uncle Imrahil lives in Dol Amroth. He will let us visit, and maybe after we are married he will let you say as a confidant to his only daughter Lothiriel."

"You hope for too much, what if he says no? And my father will not approve at all of me going to live in Dol Amroth!"

"Hush now, I am sure we can work it out."


End file.
